


Guaranteed Valentine | John Winchester x Daughter!Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Nasty ass, Valentine's Day, not THAT kind of relationship, story time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where's your brother?"</p><p>"Out seducing lonely women."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guaranteed Valentine | John Winchester x Daughter!Reader |

You sat in the front seat of the Impala, picking at your worn cutoffs. You were the youngest of the Winchesters, and the only daughter. Sam had departed from the family long ago, declaring himself no longer a Winchester, thus leaving your family a desolate trio. But for the moment, you were entirely alone, the remaining male Winchesters off on their own.

Your father was taking a well-deserved nap in the motel room, and Dean had walked to the nearest bar to deviously "console" women on that lonely Valentine's night. It was pretty disgusting, in your honest opinion. You couldn't fathom how the man demanded men that attempted flirting with you respect you as a goddess, yet turn around and take advantage of women the same way the disgusting "suitors" had tried to control you. You and Dean had a pretty good eight year age difference, and somehow you still managed to be more mature than he at only twenty years old.

There were three raps on the window nearest to you, causing you nearly jump out of your damn skin. You heard the deep chuckle of your father and rolled your eyes, scooting over and allowing him to sit next to you in his beloved vehicle. He wiped his tired eyes and wrapped his arm around your shoulders, pulling you into his side.

"What're you doin'?" He asked softly.

"Just… Hanging out, I guess. I didn't wanna accidentally wake you up or anything."

"Where's your brother?"

"Out seducing lonely women."

John rolled his eyes, "I suppose I didn't need to ask, huh?"

"Not really. He does it even when it's not Valentine's Day."

"Well shit…" He mumbled, "I didn't even know what today was."

"Glad I could enlighten you…" Your eyes slid over to gaze out of the passenger window, a quiet disposition taking over.

"What's got ya down, baby girl?" John asked gently.

You merely shrugged, "It's silly…"

"Doesn't mean it's not important."

A sigh escaped past your lips, "I wish I knew what it was like to celebrate Valentine's Day. I see the commercials and I just wish I could experience something like that."

"What, a date?"

"Yeah. It's not like we've ever been in one place too long for me to even try, and then you and Dean are always scaring guys away."

"You've done your fair share of intimidating women from me, young lady." John quipped with a half-smile.

You laughed slightly, "Gotta protect my Daddy from the nasty women…"

"That's my girl." He kissed your temple and reached into his coat pocket, pulling out his keys.

"What do you say to a date with your father?"

You grinned and grabbed the seatbelt, "I say let's go."

xXx

The diner was practically empty, cheap, but it sure did make a fantastic meal of burgers and fries. John sat across from you as you both ate your meals, not too much being said. It was a comfortable silence though, as you and your father often spent time together that way. Dean would be asleep, and you and John would play checkers or whatever card game you could think of, all without saying a word. Words just weren't needed between the two of you.

"I remember when you were just a little baby." He suddenly spoke up, setting his burger down and wiping some grease from his graying beard.

"Good to see your memory hasn't failed you, Pops." You laughed mischievously, an innocent grin taking place on your young face as he sent you a pointed look.

"Jerk. Anyway, I was gonna say how I used to take you out every Saturday from the time you were six months old. The boys were always jealous, but I did the same thing with them when they were that age. It was your turn for some bonding time with me."

"Where would we go?"

"Usually I'd just walk to the park down the road. No one ever went there; it wasn't a real fancy park like the one that was two blocks away from our house. But you loved it, all three of you did. Your favorite thing to do was swing."

"It was?"

He nodded, "Yep. I'd always have to be in front of you though, or you'd start crying if I was outta your sight. I didn't mind though; nothin' beats the look of excitement on your little darlin's face as she has fun on the swing."

You smiled, "What about Sam and Dean?"

"Dean always liked the slide, and Sam… Well, he didn't love the equipment as much as he loved sittin' on the bench and listening to a story. Which was fine with me, 'cause I had plenty to tell."

"I don't remember those times, but I sure as hell do miss them."

John reached forward, wiping some ketchup from your chin, "I do too, sweetheart. But every now and again I see glimpses of you and Dean when you were kids. Brings a little bit of joy to my day."

"Hey Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

His aged face produced a grin, laugh lines and crow's feet marking his face, "I love you too, baby girl."

You finished dinner and went to the restroom, John waiting for you outside next to the Impala. He'd purchased a few things from the diner and had them in hand, just ready to present them to you.

Out of all the holidays, Valentine's Day was probably the least celebrated over the years for your family. It just wasn't necessary. John had never really found much of a reason to do anything for it. He'd always bought a thing of chocolates or candy hearts for you, Dean, and Sam to share, but nothing else took place. There were more important things than Valentine's Day, in his opinion.

You embraced your father upon exiting the diner. The sun was set, and the only light nearby came from the neon lights outside the diner. He held out a single, thornless rose and a small, heart-shaped box of chocolates.

"It isn't much, but when all else fails, I'll be your valentine."

You grinned and hugged him again, tightly.

"That's good enough for me, Daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy V-Day!
> 
> And for those wondering about Changes, yes, I am working on it.


End file.
